Forever love
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends who share an apartment. When Alices brother Edward moves in, will Bella and Edward hit it off, and make it through a stubborn Mike, a jealous Alice, and a rude Jessica. All human. Canon relationships.
1. chapter 1

**I'm gonna try my best to finish this story. I do not own twilight or the characters. I am only playing with them. They are not all related like in the books, and they are human. Thet keep most of their personality and they look the same. Alice is Bellas roommate in college and Edward is Alices older brother who moves in with them aling with his best friend Jasper. Jaspers cousin is Rosalie who lives in the area, and Emmet os Edwards friend. Bella and Edward have not met yet. Canon pairings.**

BPOV:

I sat in my and Alices room humming to myself while flicking through random channels on TV. "BELLA!" Alice yelled. Ugh. Of course. "What Alice?" I asked as I walked to the living room. "We need to talk." she said, patting the couch next to her. "Mkay. What about?" I asked. "Okay. My brother Edward is moving here to go to college. Is it okay if he moves in with us?" she asked, looking a little scared of my answer.

I loved Alice. She was my best friend and the only thing she ever asked for was to go shopping. "Of course Alice." I said. She looked relieved. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, smiling. "Where will he sleep?" I asked. "Well, we'll probably get a new bed for our room, but for now he said he was fine with the foldout couch." she said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot the couch was foldout." I said. She smiled, "Great! I can't wait to tell him." she said, smiling. I sighed. "Good for you." I said, walking back to our room.

I heard her chatter nonstop on the phone for the next while, and while she was, I changed into bed clothes. I walked out, "Alice we're having leftovers tonight, I'm about to lay down." I said. She nodded, still on the phone.

I walked in the kitchen and pulled out leftover lasagna from the night before. I made a mental note to go shopping for food tomorrow. I warmed it up as I heard Alice say bye and good night to who I assumed was Edward. "He'll be here tomorrow night at 8." she said. I nodded. "I'm gonna get me some." she said, grabbing it back out of the fridge.

We ate supper quickly, and I laid down that night to go to sleep earlier than usual. The next morning I woke up at 7. I looked over at Alices empty bed. Leave it to her to be out and about at 7 in the morning.

I figured I would take a quick shower. "Alice do you mind running by the store and buying food. We're gonna need it with three people living here." I yelled. "Got it." she said from the living room. I waited until she left before getting in the shower. I made it quick and climbed out before she probably had a chance to make it back

"Dang it." I muttered to myself, realizing I forgot clothes. I wrapped a towel around me planning to run to the bedroom, grab clothes, and run back, only to trip over the small bump in between the tile and carpet before I even made it out. _At least my towel stayed on._ I though. A hand reached down. Alice was back? "Thanks." I muttered grabbing it and let them pull me up. Wait a minute. This is not a girls hand.

I looked up sheepishly, my heart pounding. A guy about 20 or 21 stood tall, with soft emerald green eyes. His bronze hair was messy, and he had a light stubble across his chin and cheekbones, making him look even more messy. He was hot though. _Thank god my towel stayed on._ "Ummm." I said.

He looked at my feet and slowly went up until he looked in my eyes. "Um. I'm Edward, Alices brother. You must be Bella?" he said, making it a question. "Er, yeah... Um. Alice should be back... Um... About... 30 minutes." I stuttered. Since when do I stutter?

"Yeah. Okay, I sorta let myself in. I'll let you get dressed now." he said, walking away. I watched him leave before shutting the door and sliding down the wall. Oh. My. Gosh. Why me? I quickly got dressed.

He was on the couch when I walked out. "Do you want something? Water? Milk? I think we have soda, but if we don't Alice will get some." I said. He shook his head. "I'm good." he said. I blushed and nodded. "The bathroom's free." I said. He nodded slightly. "Let's not tell Alice about the bathroom thing." he said. I nodded, "Sounds good. Neither of us will hear the end of it anyway." I said.

He smirked, "Tell me about it." he muttered. I hesitantly sat on the opposite side of the couch. He looked over at me shyly. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here til 8 tonight." I said. "I meant this morning." he said. I nodded slightly. "Here's the remote." I said, handing it to him.

He took it. "Thanks. I need something to keep me awake until Alice gets here at least." he said. "Do I need to to take you to a strip club? That'll probably keep you awake." I said smirking. He chuckled and glanced at me, "Thanks, but no. I've already had a striptease today. Nothing could compare to that." he said, smirking.

I blushed. "I'm sure I could find something." I muttered. "How'd you even slip on carpet?" he asked. "I slipped on the tile and fell on the carpet for your information." I said. "My apologies ma'am." he said, smiling.

A knock on the door startled us both. "Coming Alice." I called. I opened the door to see Mike, smiling from ear to ear. "Mike. I said leave me alone." I said, trying to close the door. "Hold it." he said. "Mike! Don't take one step near me." I warned. He paused, lifting his hands in the air. "Why'd you come?" I asked, reaching for the doorknob, ready to slam the door. "Asking you out. If you won't, maybe I'll use force." he said. I hurriedly started to slam the door, but Edward was already up and starting towards the door.

Mike didn't see him until now. "You don't lay one hand on her." he said, glaring at Mike. If looks could kill. "Who's gonna stop me?" Mike asked. "Me." Edward said. Mike smirked. "You and what army?" he asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows and pushed me half behind him and the door. Mike was being very stupid. Edward was a good 6 foot tall. Maybe more. Mike was a little over 5 and a half. Then, without a word, he left.

I watched this in silence. Edward watched Mike leave. "Are you okay?" he asked me, turning towards me. I was in shock. I stared straight ahead. Mike had never tried that move before.

I was vaguely aware of Edward looking concerned as I nodded slowly. He put one hand on my back and led me to the couch, sitting beside me. "Thanks." I muttered. "Who was that?" he asked. "Mike Newton. He sorta got pissed off after I broke up with him a few years ago. He hasn't stopped trying to get back together with me." I muttered.

Edward nodded. "Listen, I-" he was cut off as Alice walked in. "Why was the door opened?" she asked. "Fresh air." I said. "EDWARD!" she screamed, throwing herself on Edward. "Surprise." he said, looking a bit upset, but happy to see his sister. Was he upset because she interrupted us?

"Where's the food?" I asked. "The car. Hold on, I'll help." she said, getting up. "I'll help to." Edward said, standing up. "No, you've been on a plane for the last 10 hours. Relax." Alice said. "No, I want to." he said, walking out to her Porche. We got all the bags out. "Bella, you don't mind cooking do you?" she asked. "Sure. What'd you buy for me to cook?" I asked. "The whole store." she laughed.

Judging by the bags, it was probably true. We spent a good 5 minutes getting everything in and up. We agreed on eggs and bacon with biscuits. Edward and Alice talked at the kitchen table as I cooked. "How long have you and Bella lived together?" he asked.

Alice laughed, "For about 3 years. You should hear some of the things she says in her sleep." Alice laughed. I blushed as I flipped bacon over. I had very, and I mean VERY vivid dreams. Rather it's making out with some hot guy or being murdered. It's vivid. And I lay there in my sleep letting my exact words and thoughts spill out.

"You sleep talk?" he asked me. I blushed redder, "I've been told I have by several people." I said. He chuckled. I finally gave them their food and we sat down to eat.

"We need to do something later. Go to the movies." Alice said. "They have a carnival down the street Al. Could we go to that?" I asked. She shrugged, "If you want to. Thats sounds cool." she said. "That does." Edward said.

I smiled. "Great. We can leave by 7 tonight." I said. It was probably around 10 now. "We need to give Edward enough time to unpack. He hasn't even brought in his bags yet." I said. "That actually is a great idea. Cause I have quite a bit." he said. We finished quickly. "You're a good cook." Edward said as he rinsed off his plate and threw it in the dish washer. "Thanks." I muttered, turning the dish washer on.

Alice stood up and went to our room. I went to the couch and put in the movie Remember Me. Edward walked out to his car and came in a few times with bags. "Do you need any help?" I asked. He shut the door, "Nope. Thats the last of it." He said, shutting and locking the door.

"Okay. We have a few free drawers in our bedroom. I'll try to order a bed soon for you in our room." I said. He nodded and stretched. "I'll go to my and Alices room. You can take a nap, you're probably sleepy." I said, getting up and taking the cushions off of it so he could lay on the fold out bed. "Thanks." he said, grabbing a comforter out of his bag.

He laid down and I turned the light out. I quitely walked to our room and sat on my bed. "Is he asleep?" Alice asked. "Trying to." I said. I felt an odd pull to him. And was afraid that Alice would say something about it. But instead she plugged in earbuds and listened to her Ipod. I sighed and leaned back.

It was about 2 o'clock. About 4 and a half hours and we would leave. I shut my eyes and listened in silence. After about an hour my stomach growled. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I guess I could make some spaggeti.

All the lights were out, but we had a night light in the kitchen that was bright enough. I grabbed a pot and ran water in it.

"Bella?" a groggy voice asked from the living room. "Sorry if I woke you up." I murmured, putting the pot on the stove. "You didn't, I woke myself up." he muttered.

He walked in the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "A little." he said, sitting in a chair. "How does spaggeti sound?" I asked. "Good." he said. I nodded.

"Do you think Alice would be mad if we all left now?" he asked. "Don't see why not." I said. "Good. I'll tell her. Is she awake?" he asked. "Yeah. You might have to yell though, she's listening to music." I said.

He went in the room and they both came out a second later. "It's about time you cooked." Alice teased, sitting down. We all ate before getting ready for the carnival.

 **Chapter 1 is done! The next chapter will be the carnival mostly I think. I don't want Bella and Edward to rush into the whole relationship thing, so I will wait until about chapter 3 or 4 before they sort of make it official. I'll start on chapter 2 soon. Bye!**


	2. Carnival

**This is the carnival chapter mostly. I may add a little after they get home, but this will probably be a longer chapter, so we'll see when we get there. I don't own twilight, I'm just messing with the characters. Her we go... (I may do a future chapter in BPOV, but we'll see.)**

I drove Bella and Alice in my Volvo, ignoring Alice's grumpy expression from the backseat. I turned the radio up some and looked over at Bella, who had rolled the window down and had her hair blowing in the breeze. She was beautiful, and smiled when she saw me lookong at her, I blushed and looked away.

"We almost there?" Alice asked. Bella looked at her, confused. "You okay?" she asked. "Yep." Alice said. I pulled in a parking lot that had several cars in it already. "We all ready?" I asked. "Yeah." Bella said, climbing out of the car.

I was about to open it for Alice, but she got out. I would have to ask about that later. It was about 4, and there were several people around.

"What do you two wanna do?" I asked, looking at all the things they had. "Alice?" a somehow familiar voice asked. "Jasper!" Alice said. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Edward?" Jasper asked. "Hey Jazz." I said, smiling.

Jasper was my best friend and old roommate before I moved. We shook hands. "How are you Jasper?" Alice asked. She may have tried to be smooth about it, but she was obviously crushing on him. "You two good together?" Jasper asked.

"Um." I said, glancing at Bella, who had been unusually quiet throughout this. "Bella?" I asked. She was on her phone, reading something. "Hm. Oh, yeah, sure. Do you two wanna meet us later?" she asked.

"Sure. Around 12, or sooner if you want." Alice chirped, happy and distracted about Jasper. "Come on Bella, we'll get tickets." I said as Jasper walked off with Alice.

Bella put her phone in her pocket.

I bought tickets from the woman behind the counter. She lazily handed them to us, obviously exuasted. "What do you want to do first?" I asked Bella, who was texting again and looking upset over something. "It doesn't matter." she muttered. "Ferris wheel?" I asked.

She smiled a forced smiled and nodded. I was trying to work up the nerve to ask her what was bothering her as we got on the ferris wheel. We sat side by side, and as it started I asked, "Something bothering you?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Hm? Nah. Just stupid stuff." she muttered. "Bella I can tell something's wrong." I said, pulling her chin up so she would meet my eyes. Her eyes watered from unshed tears. "Bella?" I asked. "Nothing. Edward, it-it it's nothing." she said, pulling away.

I felt extremely bad. How will I help if I had no idea what was wrong? We slowly reached the top, until our cart slowed to an abrupt stop. "What the-" Bella said, looking down and gasping before leaning into me.

A loud voice sounded from beneath us. "Attention ladies and gentlemen- we are experiencing slight technichal difficulties, please make yourselfs comfortable. This should take no longer than an our."

Great. Leave it to the people on the ground to calmly announce that we were stuck on a ferris wheel for an hour. Bella was scared, he face pressed against my shirt.

It didn't take me long to realize that the text she read was making her cry. "Bella!" I said, looking at her face, tear stained and red. She sniffed. "I'm sorry." she whispered. I hugged her to me.

"Bella, ssshhhh. Calm down." I whispered, burying my face in her hair. I was far to worried about her than I should be for someone I knew less than 24 hours.

I wanted to know who was texting her to make her cry like this. I let her cry it out. "Who were you texting?" I whispered. "Just a friend. You don't know him." she whispered. It didn't escape ny notice on how she struggled on the word friend. What could he have said to make her cry?

"What did he say?" I asked. She just handed me her phone. I took it, and read from the texts. Some guy named Jake. Here's what I read:

 _Hey- J_

 _What's up???- B_

 _Just wondering if u were busy 2nite...-J_

 _I am. Y do ya wanna no?-B_

 _With who?-J_

 _Y do care?-B_

 _Just tryna look out 4 ya.-J_

 _Ok... Well it's Al and her older bro-B_

 _I don't want u to go til I meet him-J_

 _Jake stay outta my personal life.-B_

 _U like him.-J_

 _Who the heck said I did!!! It's not like me n u r together or nuthin.-B_

 _So wat if we're not. Ur not going with a stranger.- J_

 _He's not a stranger! Back off!!-B_

 _Watevs. It's not like he'll even fall for u. I've saw pics of him on als facebook. Way to nice 4 u.-J_

 _Wats ur prob?-B_

 _U r.-J_

 _Look, idk wat was said durin this conversation that upset u so much, but u need to chill.-B_

 _No. U better stay out late and hope i don't find u with him. I'll tell u that much.-J_

"Bella. Don't let him get to you." I whispered into her ear. She sighed deeply and pulled away from my chest. "You're right. I'm being silly." she said, smiling slightly. I ruffled her hair. "Yes. You are being very silly." I murmured.

She sniffed and looked down. "We're at the top." she muttered, leaning back to me. Her phone rang again, and only looking at who it was, she ignored him. I felt oddly protective over her.

I know several girls. I've had several girlfriends. And none of them were like Bella. Bella was something special, and I wanted to know how she felt about me.

But I was probably being silly wasn't I?

She was to good for me. We had known each other for under 24 hours and I think I'm in love. She'll think I'm crazy and that I date every girl I meet. I had to make small talk before I said something I would regret later.

"Are you afraid of hights?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. But I don't appreciate them." she said. I wanted to wrap ny arms around her and tell her she'd be okay and I loved her. "They shouldn't have it down to long." I said.

And just as though those were magic words, the ride started up, spinning us slowly to the ground. When we got out, the man gave us our tickets back. "Sorry." he said, we thanked him and walked out.

"What time is it?" I asked. Bella looked on her phone. "Bout ten." she said. I nodded. "Do you wanna play games?" I asked. She nodded.

We spent the next few hours playing games and riding gew rides. I won Bella a stuffed bear, after paying the man at the counter 20 dollars. She took it reluctantly.

And right after we bought cotton candy, Bellas phone rung. "Hello?" she asked. She listened for a minute. "K. We'll meet you by the car." she said. "Oh. Never mind." she put her phone up and sighed. "That was Alice. She's riding with Jazz. Will you drive just me home?" she asked.

I was shocked she thought she had to ask. "Of course." I said, grabbing the cotton candy and reaching in my pocket for the keys. We made our way to my car, I let her in and started it up.

"Who's Jacob?" I asked, a little confused. "My ex. I don't like him, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I ever have." she said, buckling up. "I don't see why he wouod break up with you." I said slyly, watching a blush creep up her cheeks. "I actually broke up with him." she murmured, glancing down.

"Because?" I asked. I hope I wasn't pushing things to far with her. "He was way to protective and jealous mostly. If he saw me with any guy in school he automatticalt assumed the worst. After a while it got kinda old." she said.

I nodded slowly. "Sorry if I sound nosy. I was curious on how he could upset you." I said. She nodded. "S okay. What about you? Have you had a girlfriend. I'm sure you have." she said, blushing at her own words. I smiled slightly. "I've had one. Tanya Denali. I thought what we had was love. But it turned out it wasn't." I said, surprised at how honest I could be with her.

She blushed a deep red. I pulled in the apartment parking lot. Alice had beaten us there, and was climbing out of Jaspers car. I parked and went to the apartment. "Alice, Bella, I am officially exausted. So if you don't mind, I will take a shower and lay down." I announced.

I took a quick shower before settling in after the longest day in my life.

 **So here's chapter two. I am truly sorry that it took so long to get out for those who are following it. My mind had been on school and studying for stupid placement tests so I've been busy. I promise I'll TRY to get the next one out faster. I may wait til they to know each other better. Well, guess that's it. Bye!**


	3. Party

**I'm started on this one day after the last chapter was posted. I'll do my best and post it as soon as possible. I have a VERY basic story line for this, so I'm mostly making this up as I go. So yeah. I noticed a mistake in my last chapter where Edward mentions he has has had several girlfriends and then tells Bella he's had one. That was a mistake and I guess Tanya could be his most serious one. I'll be quite and write now. Here we go...**

 **EPOV:**

I fell asleep quickly last night, and Alice woke me up while it was still dark out. "Alice. I've slept for all of 6 hours since I've got here. Let me sleep." I moaned.

I should have known it wasn't that easy. She stood up and jumped on the bed. "Wake up!" she said, landing beside me. "Why?" I asked. "Cause. It's like 7pm!" she shreiked.

"The heck! Why'd you let me sleep?" I asked, sitting up. She shrugged. "You were on a plane For the last day. You deserve it." she said. I groaned and sat up.

She made a face. "Does me being half naked bother you?" I asked, smirking. I never slept in a shirt, and Alice thought it was disgusting. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Take a shower and get dressed. Me, Bella, and Jasper always go to Rosalies party on Friday nights. You will too. Bella's making supper as of right now. So get up." she said.

I stood up and stretched.

I smelt hamburgers from the living room, and made my shower very quick. I tried unsuccesfuly to tame my hair, but it didn't work, as usual. I sighed and walked out in ripped jeans and a black Tshirt. Alice and Bella were eating.

"Good morning." Bella teased. I rolled my eyes at her, causing her to laugh. I fixed a plain burger and sat across from the two girls. "When does school start?" I asked. "Monday." Alice said. I nodded.

"What are you taking anyway?" I asked Bella. "Music." Bella said, blushing. I smiled, truly happy. "Me too!" I said. She smiled brightly. "That's cool. Maybe we'll have some classes together." she said.

Alice sat beside Bella, observing out every move VERY carefully. She sighed. "Bella. We've got to get you ready." she said. Bella sighed unhappy. "Okay." she muttered. We washed the dishes, then Alice and Bella disappeared in the bathroom.

 **BPOV**

My least favorite part of friday. When Alice makes me Barbie Bella. She shut the bathroom door, blocking me from Edward. I've never believed in love at first sight. But this was a whole different story. I never wanted to leave his side. I tried not to show it to much on the ferris wheel last night, but I was very relieved he was there with me.

"What's up with you and Edward? I can't stand to be in the same room with the two of you. There's always some kind of tension in the air. I really think he likes you." Alice said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alice. You can't assume." I muttered, wincing as she yanked my hair tightly in a high ponytail. "Bella. We're best friends. You need to tell me stuff." she said, puttin a bright red hairtie in.

I sighed. "I like him. Alright? It's a crush Al. Nothing big. You happy?" I asked. She smiled widely. "Oh. My. Gosh." she squelled. I winced and covered my ears. "You like my brother!" she whisper screamed.

I put a hand firmly on her mouth. "That doesn't leave this room." I said, regretting that I told her. She nodded. "K. I'm gonna go get your outfit!" she said, running to our room and returning not a second later.

"Alice. I'm not wearing that." I said, looking at the small red tank top and skinny jeansbthat were black and way to skinny. "Yes. You are." she said, smiling as she threw them at me and slammed the door shut.

I stared at the outfit. The shirt looked like something a hooker would wear. It was tight and had a Vneck that was longer that I would wear. It had sparkles all over it. Maybe if I tried it on.

I slipped off the large white Tshirt and slipped the tanktop on. It hugged me tightly. The neckline wasn't AS low as I thought. Well, maybe I could wear it.

I put the black jeans on and looked in the mirror. The tanktop showed my stomach just over my bellybutton. I sighed, knowing Alice could do worse. Alice burst back in with a matching tanktop only in blue. I sighed.

"Alice. Really?" I teased. She smiled brightly. "Come on!" she said, smiling. We walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Edward was laid back on the couch, watching TV.

His eyes openned widely when he saw me. I felt a blushed creep up my face, and he blushed and looked away. "Okay. Who's ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Me." I said. Alice smiled evilly. "Let me go get your shoes." she said. "Alice." I warned. She left. "What's wrong with her getting you shoes?" Edward asked. The sound of his voice, smooth and velvet calmed me down.

"I've not got good balance and she likes making me wear stilletos." I shivered as I said it. He laughed. "I'll catch you when you fall." he said. I raised an eyebrow. "When?" I asked.

He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile, "Yep." he said. Alice showed up with red boots with really pointy heels. "Alice. Would you like me to break a leg?" I asked. She laughed. "No. That would be horrible." she said.

I slipped them on and Edward caught my arm as I stood up. I blushed. "Thanks." I muttered. When he touched me, a spark ran through me. I felt lost when he took his hand away.

The doorbell rung. "That must be Jasper!" she said. When she opened the door, I almost died. A very large, muscled man stood, filling in the whole doorway.

"Eddie!" he called, smiling evilly. "Don't call me that." Edward said. "Who are you?" Alice asked. "It's Bond. James Bond." the guy said. "Emmet." Edward said, shaking his head.

Emmet smirked. "Oh. I'm sorry. Where are my manners. I'm Emmet Hale. Nice to meet you two. You must be Alice." he said, looking at Alice. Alice nodded. "This is Bella Swan." Edward said, introducing me.

"Hey Swan." he said, shaking my hand. I quickly let go of his strong grasp. "Why are you here?" Edward asked. Emmet shrugged. "Jazz told me you were here and I wanted to see ya." he said.

Edward nodded. "Well. We were about to go to a party." Edward said. "I know. I'm going to." he said. "Jasper!" Alice said, running up to meet him. He walked inside, obviously surprised to see Emmet standing in the living room. "Who's car are we taking?" he asked.

Alice smiled. "Edward, Bella, you take Bellas truck. Bella, you know how to get there. Emmet, you can drive me and Jazz." she said. I groaned internally. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with Edward, but Alice was making it so obvious.

"Come on Bella." Edward said. We walked out, and he put a supporting arm around my waist as we walked down the stairs. I shivered and leaned into him because of the cool night air. "How far away is the party?" he asked, when we were safe in the truck.

"Um. About 20 minutes in the truck. It's not very fast." I said, blushing. "K." he said, buckling up. I pulled out carefully. The drive was quick. Alice has beat us there. Edward wrapped his arm tight around my waist.

We walked in the already started party. The lights were off and music played loudly from speakers. Rosalie had a huge living room and kitchen, the rest of the house was off limits, except the pool and deck. "Hey!" I heard Rose say.

I smiled at her, and noticed she was eyeing Edward. I felt a pang of jealousy. She was a million times prettier than me. He smiled lightly at her before turning to me. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?" he asked me. I nodded. "Thanks." I said.

Rose walked over then. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "Edward." I said. Emmet walked up behind her with Jasper and Alice. I noticed Emmet eyeing Rose. "Rosalie, this is Emmet, Emmet, Rose." I said. They smiled and shook hands.

"So. You wanna dance?" Emmet asked Rose carelessly. Rose nodded, and with a giggle, they left. Edward showed back up with two beers. I took mine and drunk a big drink. I didn't drink much, but with as much sleep as I got last night, I would need this.

Alice had left with Jasper A few minutes before. "What do you wanna do?" I called out to Edward. He shrugged, "Is the pool okay?" He asked over the music. Instead of trying to talk loud enough, I nodded. We went out to the deck by ourselves.

He took his shirt off, and I tried not to gasp at his toned chest that showed off perfect abs and a 6 pack. He smiled and pulled me in the water with me. I screamed as the warm water surrounded me.

I heard his laughter as he came up under me, pulling my legs on his shoulder. "Edward! Let me down!" I shrieked. He dunked me under the water and let me swim to the surface. I caught my breath after a minute. He was in front of me, breathing heavy and tired. "Are you okay?" he asked. I took a breath and nodded. There was some kind of tension between us, and after drinking a whole beer, I couldn't place it.

Then, suddenly, his mouth was on mine and the tension was gone. I kissed him back as I realized what he was doing. His mouth on mine seemed right, and I never wanted to stop. He put a hand on each side of my waist and pulled me in, shaping me around every curve. I put my hands in his hair and ran them through it. "Bella." he whispered, his eyes dark and clouded.

"Well. That was a nice show." an oddly familiar voice sneered from behind. I turned around, to see Jacob, arms crossed, glaring directly at us.

"Jacob!" I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes. "Quit pretending you're not in love with me." he said. "I'm not pretending anything!" I said, swimming in one place. "Jacob. I recommend you leave." Edward said calmly.

"I recommend you stay away from Bella." Jacob said. Jacob rolled his eyes. "You're not her boss." Edward said, pushing me behind him. Jacob looked dangerous right now. I knew he had major anger issues. He'd have killed everyone by now if he was a werewolf. Thank god he's not.

Edward growled lightly. "Who said I was?" he asked. Jacob just turned around simply and left. I was shaking right now, supporting most of my weight with the hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Bella." he whispered, turning to me. I looked at him. "Let's find our friends. I want to go home." he whispers. I nod. "I'm sorry." He said. "Don't be. You know, we don't have to go home. This is Roses place. Me and Rose are friends. She would kick him out." I said. He nodded slightly.

"Let's get out." he murmured, his warm breath sending chills up and down my arms. I nodded, I could use another beer. I stretched as soon as he pulled me out of the water. He led me through the house, but a strong grasp on my shoulder made me yelp. I spun around and Alice stood there, looking shocked. Phew. "Hey Al." I said. She took a breath. "Jakes here." she said. I nodded. "I was about to find you and let you know. I had a breif encounter at the pool with him. I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll explain later." I said. Me and Edward walked and each got another drink. I think Alice decided we had drunk enough though, because she led me and Edward out with Jasper. She would drive us home, and as for Emmet, he was staying the night with Rose. Lucky him I guess...

Edward stayed quiet the whole ride, as did everyone else. I finally yawned, and must have fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my bed on topbof my covers with the worst headache I have ever experienced. I groaned and rolled over, nearly into the floor. I quickly noticed I had my outfit from yesterday on, along with the high heels.

I glanced up at Alice, who was fast asleep in her bed. I got up and went through the dimly lit house. It was about midday, and the only light shining through was at the edge of the thick curtains on every window.

I walked in the kitchen, my stomach growling, but not feeling like eating. At all. I just grabbed a glass of water and drunk it, filling it back up and taking two ibuprofin before stalking through the living room. Instead I fell at the hall entrance, and I heard a groan as Edward rolled over.

I was soon greeted with bright green eyes that seemed somehow distant from the hangover. He rubbed his head and grumbled about a dying headache. "Hold on. I have Ibuprofin." I say, getting him some and a glass of water.

"I am never drinking again in my life." he moans. I chuckled, "Welcome to Saturday." I said. He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you feel good enough to joke around." he mutters.

"Not really. I'm being honest." I say. "Well. Do you want to take it easy? Watch a movie?" he asks. I nod, laying beside him, but putting space between us. He puts in Abduction and we watch it in silence.

 **Sorry this took so long. I've had school and tests and other stuff. Unfortanately Bella and Edward forgot about the whole pool thing. Hmmm... Thats probably not going to be good later. Jessica will show up soon, I just have to find out how. Well I'll start ch. 4 soon. Bye!**


End file.
